leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hypnosis (move)
|gen=I |mtxd=yes |na=no |category=Smart |appeal=1 |jam=3 |cdesc=Badly startles those that have made appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. |category6=Clever |appeal6=1 |jam6=3 |cdesc6=Badly startles all of the Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Hypnosis (Japanese: さいみんじゅつ Hypnosis) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generations I to III Hypnosis puts the target to . In the Generation I handheld games only, Hypnosis can affect a target behind a . Hypnosis has an accuracy of 60%. Hypnosis can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. Generations IV onward In and Pokémon Battle Revolution, Hypnosis's accuracy was changed to 70%. In , it was changed back to 60%. In link battles between and later versions, the more recent version takes priority and Hypnosis's accuracy is set to 60%. Hypnosis can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Psychium Z into Z-Hypnosis, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |A special Psychic-type move. The target is hypnotized into a deep sleep.}} |May put the foe to sleep.}} |A hypnotizing move that may induce sleep.}} |Hypnotic suggestion is used to make the foe fall into a deep sleep.}} |The user employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} 7 }} 5 |5|5|4}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5|1, 4}} |38|38|38|38}} 17 |10|10|10|10}} 37 |37}} 44 |44}} 49 |49}} 19 |19}} 9 |9 5 |5}} 5 |5|5}} 1, 5 |1, 5|1, 5}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} By Generation II Generation VI |note=Lv. 10}} In other games Hypnosis puts the target to sleep. In , if the enemy is already sleeping, Hypnosis will cause the enemy to become terrified. A terrified Pokémon will run away, and cannot use moves or items. If the enemy uses Hypnosis on one of the player's sleeping Pokémon, the Pokémon will become its puppet. While in the puppet status, the Pokémon will randomly attack its allies or use items. The player cannot switch to the Pokémon affected with this status. If the leader has puppet status, the player won't be able to do anything until it wears off. The puppet status will last until the sleep status wears off. Pokémon Conquest |acc=60% |eff=Puts each target to sleep. |users= }} Description |Makes the target go to sleep, causing it to be incapable of action.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Sleep status condition. A Pokémon with the Sleep status is incapable of action.}} | }} |The user employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep.}} |It causes the Sleep status condition to an enemy. With the Sleep status, the enemy can't do anything.}} |It makes an enemy go to sleep. It makes the enemy terrified if the enemy's sleeping. But if you're attacked by this move while you're sleeping, you'll become the enemy's puppet.}} |} |} In the anime |Boss fantasy}} only}} * In Round One - Begin!, Mandi ordered his to use Hypnosis, but it was unable to execute the order due to being in pain by Ash's Krabby's . In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Hypnosis}} * In At Liberty on Liberty Garden, a 's was revealed to know Hypnosis, but the move was executed off-panel. In addition, Gothitelle cannot legally learn Hypnosis in the games. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Hypnosis}} In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Hypnosis is the only move whose changed between games of the same generation. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=催眠術 |zh_cmn=催眠術 / 催眠术 |cs=Hypnóza |da=Hypnose |nl=Hypnose |fi=Hypnoosi |fr=Hypnose |de=Hypnose |el=Ύπνωση Ýpnosi |id=Hipnotis |it=Ipnosi |ko=최면술 |pl=Hipnoza |pt_br=Hipnose (anime, TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Ataque Hipnótico (Pokémon Club) |pt_eu=Hipnose |ro=Hipnoză |ru=Гипноз Gipnoz |sr=Hipnoza |es=Hipnosis |sv=Hypnos |vi=Thuật Thôi Miên }} Category:Moves that can inflict sleep Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Hypnose es:Hipnosis fr:Hypnose it:Ipnosi ja:さいみんじゅつ zh:催眠术（招式）